Darkest Powers Alternative Story
by tabbycat806
Summary: Sorry about the uncreative name. This story contains characters from Darkest Powes, Eragon, and Ridley from Beautiful Creatures along with some characters I've created. This is my first fanfic so it might not be that great but I would love it if you read it just so I could get some tips.
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday, May 7th**

Chloe woke up and looked around. She didn't know where she was and couldn't remember how she got here. Liz bounced on her bed. "Omg you're awake!" Chloe blinked, looking kinda startled. "W-who are you?" Liz smiled brightly. "I'm Liz, your roommate." She was clearly hyper. Chloe looked around again. She remembered where she was now. Lyle House, a place for crazed teens. Liz tilted her head. "What's your name?" Chloe looked at her. "Chloe." Liz smiled. "Okay." She got out of bed. "Come on, we should get dressed for breakfast." They both got dressed as Liz informed Chloe that they would be having breakfast with two boys, Derek and Simon. They went downstairs together. Liz stopped Chloe at the doorway to the dining room and pointed at one of the boys at the table. She whispered quietly. "That's Simon. The other one is Derek. They mainly keep to themselves so I don't know anything about them other than that they're brothers." Liz then led Chloe into the room and they sat by each other. Derek didn't seem to notice them but Simon was watching Chloe curiously. Breakfast was served a few minutes later and they all ate quietly. Derek finished first and went upstairs after putting his dishes in the sink. The two girls had finished and were about to go back upstairs when Simon came over. He addressed Chloe. "Hey, I'm Simon." Chloe stuttered nervously. "I-I'm Chloe." Simon nodded. "Nice to meet you." He went upstairs as did the girls. Simon went into the room he shared with Derek. "Bro, you should've introduced yourself to the new girl, Chloe." Derek just shrugged as he finished making his bed. Derek left to take a shower and Simon made his bed. It was Saturday so there were no classes so Simon went downstairs to the living room and started watching TV. Liz told Chloe that she could go downstairs if she wanted but decided to stay in the room for now. Chloe went downstairs after a few minutes. She briefly looked around before heading into the living room. Simon saw Chloe as she walked into the living room and waved. "Hey." Chloe jumped. "H-hey." She sat down in one of the chairs and her and Simon silently watched TV together for a little while. Derek soon came downstairs and went outback. Simon followed and they were out there until lunch. Lunch, like breakfast, was quiet. They relaxed and did a few chores until dinner and then went to their rooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday, May 14th**

An entire week went by without any incidents. Chloe had gotten into the routine of attending classes on the weekdays. It was Saturday again so there were no classes. Chloe was in the basement starting laundry when she heard strange whispering. She looked around. "Hello?" The whispering stopped so she went back to what she was doing but then it suddenly started up again, louder this time. Chloe looked around again, a little scared now. "H-hello?" Derek was in the kitchen getting a snack and heard Chloe in the basement. He started heading down. Chloe was getting more and more scared. "W-who are you?" Derek stood at the bottom of the steps. "Who are you talking to?" Chloe spun around to face him, eyes wide and frightened. The voices suddenly went away. "D-didn't you h-hear that?..." Derek gave her a strange look. "Hear what?" Chloe blinked a few times, confused now. "Never mind…" She finished what she was doing and went upstairs to her room. Derek looked around the basement for a minute before going to the living room to talk to Simon. Liz was there as well as Simon so Derek went outside, knowing Simon would follow. Simon got up and went outside after a few minutes. "What's up bro?" Derek looked at Simon. "I think there's something up with Chloe." Simon's eyes widened. "You mean she's a supernatural?" Derek nodded. "I think so. Either that or she really is crazy. She was talking to herself in the basement." Simon thought for a minute. "Hmm…I would need to know more to figure out what she is. I can't narrow it down until I have more information." Derek nodded. They hung outside together the rest of the day, only coming in when they had to for food and when it was time for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday, May 15th**

The next day, a boy was brought in by one of the nurses just as everyone was finishing breakfast. He went into the office with the nurse. He came out a few minutes later and ate breakfast. Everyone else was upstairs at the moment. Simon came down and gasped. As a sorcerer, he could sense other sorcerers but had learned to conceal himself from other sorcerers. Simon looked at the new guy. Eragon finished eating and put his dishes in the sink. Simon approached him. "Hey." Eragon looked semi startled. "Hi, I'm Eragon." Simon nodded. "I'm Simon." Eragon nodded as well. "Could you show me to my room?" Simon nodded and led him upstairs. He showed Eragon his room. "My room is right next to yours." Simon pointed to the room he shared with Derek. Eragon peered into the room and saw Derek watching him. Eragon waved. "Hi, I'm Eragon." Derek grunted. "Derek." He went back to doing some school work that was laid out on his bed. Eragon went into his room and looked around. "Not bad. Will I have the whole room to myself? Cause that could get kinda lonely." Simon thought for a minute. "Right now it's just yours but I could ask the nurses about switching from my room to yours." Eragon nodded. "I'd like that." They talked a little more and then Simon left to talk to the nurses while Eragon stayed in his room. Simon came back a little while later and started getting his stuff from his room. Derek looked at him. "Where you going?" Simon checked to make sure Eragon wasn't listening in before answering Derek. "I'm staying with Eragon. He's a sorcerer too and I want to observe him." Derek nodded and went back to his work. Simon let Eragon know that he could stay with him and got all of his stuff into the room. By the time he was done, it was time for lunch so the three guys headed down together and the girls joined them a minute later. The boys hung out in their rooms and the girls hung out in theirs for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday, May 16th**

Liz had to wake Chloe up in the morning. "Chloe, wake up, we're going to be late for breakfast!" Chloe woke up and yawned. She stretched and began getting dressed. Liz was already dressed and was waiting for her. "Are you okay? You look exhausted." Chloe had been kept up last night by strange whispering but she didn't want to tell Liz. "I just couldn't sleep." Liz nodded in understanding. When Chloe was ready, they headed down. The boys were already there and breakfast was served right as they sat down. Chloe wasn't really hungry and finished first since she didn't eat much. She went in the living room when she was done. Liz had school work to do and went to take care of it. Simon and Eragon went outside and Derek went to his room to finish up a project. Derek finished a half hour later and went downstairs. He looked into the living room and saw Chloe asleep in the rocking chair. Derek sat on the couch and quietly watched TV. Chloe woke up about ten minutes later. She yawned and stretched, not noticing Derek yet. Derek looked at her. "Hey." Chloe jumped and looked at him. "H-hey." Derek tilted his head. "Are you okay? You seem tired." Chloe looked down. "I couldn't sleep…" Derek could tell she was lying but didn't say anything and just nodded, returning his attention to the TV. The rest of the day went by in a similar manner and before they knew it it was time for bed already. Chloe had another restless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday, May 22nd**

Another week had gone by and the voices Chloe was hearing had steadily gotten more frequent. At breakfast, she was clearly sleep deprived. Liz had tried to get her to talk about it that morning but failed. Meanwhile, Simon hadn't learned anything about Eragon's powers. Chloe went to talk to a nurse after breakfast. She didn't tell the nurse about the voices, just said that she had been having a really hard time sleeping and got some medication to help her sleep. When Chloe came out, Derek was watching a movie in the living room since Simon was upstairs with Eragon. Derek was sitting in the rocking chair so Chloe went over to the couch and sat down. Derek looked at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" Chloe just shrugged. Derek persisted. "More trouble sleeping?" Chloe nodded. Derek tilted his head. "How come?" Chloe shrugged again. "I don't know…" Once again, Derek could tell she was lying. Chloe went in the basement after a few minutes to do laundry. She was down there for about a half hour so Derek went down to check on her. Chloe was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, crying. Derek went over to her and touched her arm. "Chloe?..." Chloe was shaking really bad and jumped when he touched her. "Chloe, are you okay? What's going on?" Derek sounded very concerned. Chloe sobbed. "Make it stop…they won't stop…" Derek didn't understand. "Make what stop? What's going on?" Chloe sobbed more. "The v-voices...th-they won't go away...day and night...won't stop…" Chloe was scared and kept babbling. Derek hushed her. "Chloe, calm down, it's alright." Chloe continued to sob and cry for a few more minutes until the voices gave up and went away. Chloe sniffled and wiped away her tears. Derek pulled his hand away. "Is that what has been happening at night?" Chloe nodded. Derek thought for a moment. "Do you just hear things? Or is there more?" Chloe sniffled. "I s-see things sometimes…..terrifying things…" Her voice was quiet and full of fear. Derek nodded. He got up and helped her up. "Come on, let's go back to the living room." Chloe agreed and they went upstairs and sat on the couch together. They sat right by each other but weren't touching. Chloe was obviously still shaken up. Derek had pieced together that she's a necromancer but didn't know how to tell her so he just kept her company the rest of the day. That night, Chloe woke up crying and snuck over to the boys' side. She knocked quietly on Derek's door and he answered a minute later. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers and looked shocked to see her. He whispered. "Chloe? What are you doing here?" Chloe sniffled and trembled in fear. Derek nodded in understanding and had her come in, shutting the door behind her. Derek gestured towards Simon's old bed. "You can sleep in here for the night." Chloe laid down and curled up in the blankets. Derek went and laid down in his own bed. With his night vision, he was able to watch Chloe without her knowing. After a few minutes, Chloe began to sob and cry. Derek went over to her and sat next to her to comfort her. He couldn't get her to calm down and held her until they went away. Chloe fell asleep almost immediately after they went away and Derek got stuck like that for the rest of the night since he didn't want to wake her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday, May 23rd**

Chloe had to rush back to her room in the morning to get ready for breakfast. After breakfast, Derek talked to Simon outside. They had been planning on running away soon to find Simon's dad or Andrew, a friend of Simon's dad. Derek looked at Simon. "We should go this coming weekend. I think Chloe should come with us. I'm going to tell her she's a necromancer." Simon nodded. "No problem as long as Eragon can come too." Derek nodded as well. Derek went inside with Simon. Simon went upstairs to talk to Eragon and Derek started looking around for Chloe. Derek couldn't find her in the living room and decided to check the basement. Chloe was down there, sitting on the floor with her eyes shut tightly. Derek went over to her. "Chloe?" Chloe slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Derek...I think I'm crazy...I think I should tell the nurses but...but I'm scared…" Derek sat down next to her. "You're not crazy." Chloe shook her head. "Yes I am. How can you say that after what has happened?" Derek sighed, trying to figure out how to put this. "Chloe...you're not crazy...you're…..special." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yea, special." She sniffled. Derek shook his head. "Not like that, I didn't mean it like that." Chloe looked at him. "I don't understand what you're saying then." Derek sighed again. "Chloe, you have...powers...a supernatural ability." Derek looked her right in the eyes. "Chloe, you're a necromancer. A person that can see, talk to, and even raise the dead." Chloe's eyes went wide. She somehow knew that he was telling the truth and therefore didn't try to argue or deny it. "Oh my god…H-how do you know that?" Derek wasn't ready to tell her that he's a werewolf. "Simon is a sorcerer. He can perform magic. His dad, my adoptive father, is also a sorcerer and taught us a lot of things about supernaturals." Chloe nodded. "Makes sense…" She was clearly kinda dazed. Derek opened his mouth to tell her about the plan to run away but then stopped, figuring he should give her some time to adjust. He would tell her in a day or two. They sat there together for a few minutes before going upstairs. Chloe went up to her room to take a nap. Derek decided to go upstairs as well and get some of his school work done early. The rest of the day was uneventful. That night, Chloe slept in Derek's room again and, once again, they ended up falling asleep in the same bed.


End file.
